1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a dust-collecting unit for collecting dust separated from air by a dust separator, which is detachably mounted on a cleaner body, and dropping down from the dust separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner draws in dust-entrained air from a cleaning surface through a suction port assembly body, separates dust from air, and then discharges the cleaned air to the outside and collects the dust in a dust receptacle.
A conventional dust receptacle has a handle formed on a circumference thereof to allow a user to withdraw or carry the dust receptacle from the cleaner body in order to empty it.
However, the handle of the conventional dust receptacle has not achieved an integrated external appearance and has not solved a packaging problem in an economical level. In order to solve these problems, a U-shaped rib which protrudes from a circumference of the dust receptacle to a predetermined height is provided instead of the handle.
However, the rib type handle does not guarantee a stable grip feeling since the user should use his/her finger's tip to grip the rib when the user withdraws the receptacle from the cleaner body or carries it. In particularly, if the user is an older or feeble person who has a weak grip force, it is more difficult for the user to withdraw or carry the dust receptacle.